Mi razón
by Erza Fullbuster LOVE
Summary: Eli Shane nos cuenta cual fue su razón por la que decidió permanecer en BajoTerra, al lado de una pelirroja en especial. Elixie


Sin dudas extrañaba a su familia y a sus amigos de la superficie, pero aquí en bajoTerra había algo más fuerte que lo tenía atado, no solo el hecho de tener los mejores amigos que alguna vez hubiera pedido tener, era algo más... y ese algo tenía un nombre... Trixie Sting... su querida y hermosa Trix.

Fue desde el primer momento en que la vio, cuando ella lo salvo, fue en ese momento en que todo tenía sentido, no solo había venido a cumplir su sueño de ser como su padre, el destino quiso que ella se cruzara en su camino y por primera vez en su vida enamorarse, le ayudo sin siquiera conocerlo porque sin dudas ella tenía era un enorme corazón, del cual quería ser parte.

Ella era todo su mundo... tan perfecta, no solo era la chica más hermosa que haya conocido si no también era dulce, inteligente, carismática y compartía su cariño incondicional por las babosas. Para él, era la perfección absoluta.

Todo era perfecto, había derrotado al Dr. Blakk, y curado a todas las babosas convertidas en malvadas por culpa de este.

Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, Kord el gran Troll el experto en las meca-bestias que aunque no quiere demostrarlo tiene un gran corazón y siempre está dispuesto ayudar a un amigo. También esta Pronto quien se cree el mejor rastreador y suele ser egoísta, además de preparar emm... "exquisitas" comidas tiene un buen corazón, además es muy divertido. Tenía la mejor babosa y quien también era su "confidente" Burpy.

Y también estaba su Trixie, quien después de tanto tiempo decidió confesarle sus sentimientos y quien lo diría, todo resulto ser perfecto.

-Eli cariño, en que piensas... estas muy distraído- comento Trix, quien estaba sentado junto a el

-En nada Trix- comento este para luego darle un pequeño pero apasionado beso - solo me daba cuenta, que desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo es perfecto... Te amo Trix-

- Yo también Te amo Eli... demasiado- dijo esta para luego acercarse y darle un apasionado beso.

-emmm... disculpen tortolitos, pero Pronto nos está llamando para comer su "deliciosa cena"

-Jejeje ya vamos Kord- dijo trixie

-Está bien, ah! y por cierto Trix, aún me debes la revancha en los videojuegos, esta vez si te ganare amiga-

- Kord, luego te prestare a Trixie, pero no vez que estábamos en nuestro momento- comento Eli bromeando

-Lo siento enamorado, no volverá a pasar- comento el troll

-Ya! Eli me vas avergonzar- comentó la pelirroja sonrojada- mejor iré a pedir Pizza, no tengo ganas de intoxicarme con la comida de Pronto-

-Está bien Trix, pero aún me debes un beso- comento este sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo

-Eli!-

-ok ok, lo siento, pero un asi me lo debes-

-Está bien, luego te lo daré, ahora suéltame para ir a pedir nuestra cena- dijo trixie quitando las manos de su novio de su cintura.

-Claro cariño, vuelve pronto que ya te extraño- dijo este para luego sonreírle, haciendo que esta sonriera y negara con la cabeza, para luego llamar por la comida, dejando al Shane con su recién llegada babosa infierno - porque me miras así Burpy- dijo este, haciendo que su babosa solo lo mirara con burla -lo ves Burpy, nuestra vida es perfecta aquí- dijo este pensando en su querida de hermosos ojos verde y también en su padre.

Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí papá, para que vieras lo que he logrado, no solo he mantenido a salvo a BajoTerra como tú siempre quisiste, también conocí a maravillosas personas y a la chica de mis sueños, estés donde estés, espero que te sientas orgulloso de mi Padre.

* * *

Bueno hace unos días me dieron unas tremendas ganas de escribir una historia Elixie, es que sinceramente se ha convertido en una de mis parejas favoritas y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo hice en tiempo récord, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primera historia de SlugTerra y espero que no sea la última, si fue de su agrado por favor dejen reviews me gustaría saber que les pareció y si les gustaría que siguiera escribiendo fics de esta pareja.


End file.
